one hell of a surprise
by yaoiforlife1563
Summary: Sam goes out to get some coffee for him and Dean. Dean wants surprise his brother and thats what he is going to do. I don t own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. oneshot, slash, Dean/Sam wincest. rated M for a reason


Sam had never expected what he would find back at the motel. If you think it something supernatural then you`re wrong. It was Dean chained up to the bed, naked and gaged. "Dean what the hell?!" he walks to the bed and takes the gag off "Sammy, babe, I need you, like right now" Dean says and looks at Sam desperate. "Dean, where does this come from?" "I just want to make your fantasy real, please!" and wiggled with his hips "you do look great like this Dean, but you know what looks even better?" he asked and Dean shakes his head. Sam walk to his duffel bag and grabs something out of it "this" and looks at Dean, who`s eyes are filled with more lust than there already was. 'oh god Sammy, you`re an evil bitch man" "yea I know, but you like it and you know it" Sam walk over to the bed and climbs on it over to Dean. "I`ll fuck you so hard that you can`t walk for a few days" "I can`t wait, just hurry up man" with all the talk Dean didn`t expect to intrude his hole and flinched "next time warn me if you do something, you bitch" without Sam saying anything another digit goes in "if I were you I would be nice or there will be a punishment, and this time I`m not the bitch but you are" and moves his fingers. Dean groans and push his head into the pillow. Oh god Sammy, this is too little, I`ve already done this to myself, please give me more I need something bigger". Sam keeps moving his fingers and looks at Dean "I can feel that you prep yourself, such a shame that I didn`t see that so show me that next time" Sam grabs the vibrator and shows it to Dean "but you can show me something else" and grins seductive.

Sam puts some lube on it an within a second he pushed it in Dean hole hard, Dean moans loud in pain and pleasure. "oh yes that feel good" and closes his eyes "wait for it baby, there is more to enjoy , it isn`t called a vibrator for nothing" and Sam switched it on low. "oh yes… yes just like that…. Ah…..god…. feels so good" and Dean wiggles this hips for more friction and with a certain move it hits it prostate and screams. Sam takes of his clothes and throws is somewhere into de room and gives himself a few strokes on his shaft while watching Dean. "you like that huh, wait till I turn it up you`ll be screaming like the little bitch you are" and he kisses Dean on the mouth lustfully. "Sam touch me… ah! I need to feel you…. Ah! Please touch me!" "just wait Dean, you`ll get my touch eventually" Sam climbs back to Deans feet to enjoy the show. He grabs the switch and turns it on stronger. Dean groans, moans, screams and squeals without any shame "damn man, you have no shame at all, do you?" and Sam has a grin from ear to ear. "for… ah…. For you I don`t…. oh god…. Ah… I`m close, I`m so close Sammy" he yells. "now we can`t have that, now can we Dean" Sam walks to de duffel gab and grabs a chock ring. Sam walks back and put it around Deans cock. Sam turns of the vibrator, takes it out of Dean and throws it away. Dean relaxed and tries to catch his breath. Sam takes off the bondage of Dean. "turn around Dean and put your hand behind your back" and without doubt Dean does what he is told and Sam bind Deans hands "the fun starts now Dean" Sam lines his cock at Dean hole and slides over it "god Sam don`t be such a tease right now and do it" "what should I do Dean, tell me, better yet beg for it, I want to hear you beg" and Sam kisses Deans back. "please Sam, put your thick hot cock in my hole and fuck me without any mercy, I earned that man" Dean jump and moans when he feels a slap on his ass. "no big talk Dean, like I said you`ll be punished" "okay I got, but please Sammy, just give it to me I need it so badly" and with no anymore waiting Sam pushes in fast and hard "oh god….. yes just like that Sammy… ah… just like that" Sam moves fast and hard just like Dean wants it and kisses Dean in de neck. "I really love when you`re at my mercy Dean, just enjoying the touch, the fuck, god we should have done this sooner babe" and he reaches for Dean cock and strokes it fast. "aaah Sam… Sam….. I want to… want to… ah" "what do you want Dean" askes Sam innocent. "aah….. come….. want to come… ah" not quit yet" and Sam pulls out. "oh come on Sam, can`t you just let me come?!" askes Dean a little frustrated. "no Dean just wait, now get up and get on my lap. Sam sits on the bed and waits for Dean. Dean get up and sits on Sams lap "now put it in and ride me" Dean grabs Sams cock an push it in him and starts to move "you`re a…..kinky son of a bitch….. you know that" "yea I know…..but you like it…..just as much" and reaches for Deans nipples and kiss him. "ooh hell yea… I love it…. Can you untie… me now…I want to touch you too" Sam unties Dean and Dean immediately put his hand around Sams neck in his hair. "god I want to come Sam…. Please…. .take the ring of…..let me come Sammy…. Ooh god please" "okay Dean" and Sam takes the ring of Dean cock. Sam puts one hand on Deans hips and the other around Deans cock "come for me babe… come for me" says Sam in a deep voice. Not long after that Dean comes in a cry of Sams name and rides his orgasm off. "Dean…god… Dean…. I`m close…. I want to….to come inside" says Sam and puts his head in Deans neck. "do it Sammy come inside" and with Sam he comes.

Dean pulls Sam out and lies on the bed and Sam immediately follow and takes Dean in his arms. "well that was amazing" says Sam "you can say that again" replies Dean and moves closer to Dean. "I love you Dean" "I love you too Sammy" they lean in for a sweet short kiss and try to sleep.

 **Well this is my story hope you al liked it, please comment and let me know what you think. I don`t own Sam and Dean or Supernatural.**


End file.
